Jesse and Justin Bieber Story
by notcamilla
Summary: Justin Bieber and Jesse have been friends since they're kids. When he became famous, something happened to their friendship. Will the be alright? Find out! D
1. Memories can be worth it

Prologue:

Justin and I have been friends, since I was what, 6 years old I guess. We were really close, and used to do everything together. When he got famous, we didn't lose contact. He kept calling me, sending messages on the phone, and everything. But then, he had to move to Atlanta. I was so sad, and thats was soo far away... I cried for days, but it was useless, he was gone. When his music became popular, I decided just to avoid it. I didn't want to remember of him, never again.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1-- Memories might be worth it_**

**Guuuys, I'm from Brazil, so I'm sorry for my English, ok? Read, and pleeease, subscribe!! Hope you like it!! And if you don't, please, no mean coments!! =D**

"Oh god, it's today!" I said. Do I look happy or excited? In both cases, you got the wrong impression. I'm pretty sad, though. I'm in Ontario Strattford, Canada,my home town; but in a few hours, I'll be in a flight to Atlanta, USA. My mom got a better proposal job, with a way bigger pay check and well, it's for 'the best', like she said. My bag was ready, I had everything on it. All my skinny fit jeans, my black dirty chucks, white, yellow, red, black, all coloured tees, and bands tees as well, of course...... It seemed like I was taking my whole room with me.

"Ready to leave, Jessy?", my mom said.

Oh yeah, my name is Jesse, but my family and friends call me Jessy.

"Yep, right away to the middle of somewhere i don't know, right?", I said very happy (you caught the sarcasm, didn't you??).

"Jessy, don't be dramatic. You'll make so many friends!", she said with a grin on her face. Yeah, I had an impression that she knew something that I didn't!

"Yeah, right.", I said.

We got inside the car, and drove right to the airport. Our seats were A5 and A6. When I noticed the number 6, my world just stopped.

•••••flashback••••

I could remember Justin's t-shirt, at my 10'th birthday. There was a big 6 in it, and on his hands, he had some flowers and a gift. He told me: "We'll be friends forever Jess, no matter what (yeah, he was the only one who called me by Jess). Happy Birthday, and here", he extended his hand with the gift and flowers, then kissed my cheek.

•••••end of flashback••••••

For a moment, I smiled... But then, my feelings went dark, and I felt a tear rolling down my face. My mom stood there for a second and said

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Uhm, nothing mom, everything's fine..."

Some minutes passed and I just fell asleep. My mom woke me up.

"Honey, we're here, in Atlanta. Time for a new life!", she said.

Augh!

" **My life is over**", I thought.

* * *

PS.: Guys, as you can see, Jesse just forgot that Justin was living in Atlanta too. So, hum... Did you like it? PLZ, subscribe!!

* * *

**_CHAPTER 2 --_**

**Guuuys, I'm from Brazil, so I'm sorry for my English, ok? Read, and pleeease, subscribe!! Hope you like it!! And if you don't, no mean coments, pleeease. =D**

Jessy's POV:

"Jesse honey, we're here, in Atlanta, wake up, I've got a surprise for you… JESSE, WAKE UP, NOW!!!" said mom.

"OK OK, gosh mom, jeez, I'm already awake!!", sometimes, I'm so rude with my mom, and that makes me sad... Since my dad passed out, she's been through a lot of suffer, but she's still a happy woman, and that really amazes me.

When we took back our bags, and got out of the airport, there was a car waiting for us.

"Wow, mom, let me guess... This is the surprise, hun?" (pretending to be surprised), I knew it, because she had a big grin on her face.

"Yes, it is!! But you don't know who is inside the car, do you?", that was true... I really didn't...

Suddenly, a familiar woman came out of the car, smiling to me and my mom.

"Pattie!!", my mom said. Hey, do they know each other?!?

"Katie!!!", yes, thank you for the answer... She was staring at me, with a dumb face, like I had something on my nose! "**Gosh, she's begging to look like a weirdo, waz up with that?!... (a few seconds latter...) OMG, I do know her!! OMG OMG, that's Justin's mom, and... Wait a second, who is the boy in the backseat? He looks so familiar, and... Omigawd, he's getting out of the car!!"**. My heartbeats were faster, waay faster, I could barely breath!! Yeah, that boy out there was Justin... Justin Bieber, THE Justin, Biebs, like I used to call him... His dirty blond hair, the hazelnut eyes, he was so cute! He wasn't looking at us, he was checking the airport...

Suddenly, his eyes caught something... **"Wait, thats me"** [ ;) ] , he was looking at me! More of like, checking me out... **Eeeeep**, I thought.

"God, you're so different Jessy, you're so beautiful, how old are you?", Pattie asked, making me realize how much I loved her!! She used to be like, my second mother...

"Own, thanks Pattie! I'm 15 right now!", I said, hugging her... I really missed her when she had to move because of...** Well, I didn't want to talk about it, everytime I thought about this, I cried.** While the talk, HE started walking on our direction, well, to be more exact, in MY direction...

"Oh yeah, how could I forget! You're the same as Justin!!", she said, looking at him, who was closer than I thought.

"Heeey, Jess! Gosh, you're so beauti... -cleared his throat- You're so different!", Justin said, and I think that you can guess what was he going to say! ;)

"Hum, thanks, I guess...", I said, trying to hide my enthusiasm... He got closer, and hugged me. His smell was so good, I loved it... The same perfume as always... In the middle of that magic moment, tears rolled down my cheeks… "**Oh no, not now**", I thought.** "Damn it, Jess, damn it!!"** I've always been a emotional person...

"Jess, are you crying??", he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"No... I'm... I'm fine...", I said.

"No you're not! I know you! Tell me, why are you crying?" he said, wiping a tear.

"It's just that... I, I missed you so bad...", great, now I was reealy crying...

"Hey, shuuush, shawty, it's okay..." he said. "**-omg, he just called me shawty**?!"

"I missed you too, so much, you don't even know...", he said, while wrapping his arms around me, rubbing my back.

"Wow..."

"What?" he said, still with his arms around me. I could see a smile on his face.

"I really missed that... Maybe more than I missed you, Biebs!", I said, smiling.

"Heey, that was kinda harsh!!", he said punching me.

"It's a harsh world, Bieber!", I said, and I got that sentence from the Uptown Girlz, I loved that movie, especially Dakota Fanning!! =D

"I can tell you something too... I missed you calling me Biebs, maybe more than I missed you!!"

"Heey man, I was joking!!", I said, doing a sad face.

"Ooown, don't be sad, shawty, I was just kidding!! I missed you more than everything in this world!", he said… **OMIGAWD, HE SAID THAT TO ME!?!?!**

"Oh, good." I said, trying to hide my huuuge happiness, but I just failed in that... He busted out laughing .

"What??"

"Do you like the red color, Jess??", he said, speaking through his giggles.

"Justin, I am blushing, aren't I??"

"Yes…- he said, between his giggles- Yes you are!!!", he said, with a big grin on his face.** Maybe because he knew that I blushed because of what he said, or 'cause it was just funny... When speaking of Justin, the 2 options seem fine to me... =D**

"Shit..."

"Hey, don't be like this, you're cute when you blush!" he said, blushing too.

"Stop it, I'll start blushing again!!", I said, hiding my face with my hands.

"Okay, okay, sorry...", suddenly, I got lost in his eyes... **And I had a strong feeling**** that he was staring at mines too... Wait, it isn't a feeling, he was really staring at me. Our looks connection (gosh, it was terrible, looks connection??!) were interrupted by his mom.**

"Hum, I... Hum... Justin and Jessy, we should be heading home...", she said like she knew that something was going on between us. ;)

"Yeah, we... Wait! Where do I live?" I said.

"With us!", (**yeah right!!) **said Pattie with a smile.

"What?? You mean, at your house??"

"No, I mean, at OUR house!", Pattie said, while wrapping her arms around my shoulders. Justin had a weird face, when she put her arms around me… **Was he jealous?? No, shut up, it's not time to have fantasies, remember? **

"You mean, are my mom and I living with you guys?!?!?", okay, I was freakin' out.

"Yes!!", she said with a big grin on her face. At that moment, I had forgotten about Justin. He had a dumb face, I think he couldn't believe at that, just like me.

"That's... That's amazing!!!", he said hugging me. I still had a dumb face...

"Come'on, you little silly girl!" Justin said, putting his hands on mine. **How perfect was that moment?!?**

"Hum.. Okay... Let's go home!!", I finally said, with a happy face...

Everything was working all good that day, and when we got at the house, I just...

** Heeeey guys!! I hope you enjoyed it!! Once again, I'm sorry for my English, I'm from Brazil, and thats not my native language! Anyway, please subscribe, and let me know if you want a third chapter!! Yaay, I hope so... I gotta go right now, so... See ya!! XD **

•**camillatink.**


	2. The truth

CHAPTER 3--

**Guuuys, I'm from Brazil, so I'm sorry for my English, ok? Read, and pleeease, subscribe!! Hope you like it!! =D**

Jesse's POV:

Everything was working all good that day, and when we got at the house, I almost died. That was the best house ever!! I mean, it was huge, and beautiful, some walls of glass, oh!! I just couldn't believe it. When we got out of the car, my hands were still holding Justin's, and when I saw the house, I couldn't help it but squeeze it. Poor Justin…

"Ouch!! Jess, it hurts!!!" he said, painful.

"Omigawd, I'm so sorry… Biebs, I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you!", I said, **holly crap, control yourself, Jess!!**

"Hahaha, it's okay shawty, calm down…" he smiled. **Yay, lucky me, even after that, he didn't let my hand!! **=D

"Anyway… Did you like it??" Justin said, like he didn't know the answer, heh!!

"Of course I did, I mean, thank you Justin, this is amazing!! I thought that moving here was the worst thing ever, but now I know that it's actually the best!!" I said, happy, hugging him.

"Own, it's nothing Jess, I didn't even know about it, it's all mom's job!! ;) " he said, but not pulling me away, so I had to do it then...

"Oh, right… AUNTIE PATTIIIIIIIE!!! THANK YOU SOO MUCH!!!", I said, no, I screamed. Gosh, is there anybody death over here!?

"Oh, sweetie, you and your mom deserve it! Katie and I are friends a long time ago, and she made so many things for me, this isn't anything compared to what she did!"

"HA-HA Pattie, nice try!! What did I do for you?? I didn't do anything, you are the one who always do good things to me, remember?!" my mom said. Me and Justin were completely non-understandable about that conversation (hahahaha, non-understandable, is that a word?!!?!?)

"Oh yeah, so you need some medicine to remember?! And what about that time with that thing, at that place, hun??" said Pattie.

"that time, that thing, that place?!? Waz up with dat!?!" I whispered to Justin. He giggled, and so did I. **His laugh is so cute, I think I'm falling for… NOO WAAY, I can't be falling for my best friend!! No way, it's impossible, even now, that we're living at the same house… GOSH, am I living in the same house as Justin!?? EEEEEEEP, **I thought. Hey you, I wasn't happy because of THAT, I know what you're thinking, okay?!? =D

"Kids, we're going inside, to put the bags in the livingroom. Justin, why don't you go and show Jessy your friends?", Pattie said.

"Uhm, okay mom…" Justin said.

Justin's POV:

"Kids, we're going inside, to put the bags inside. Justin, why don't you go and show Jessy your friends?", my mom said.

"Uhm, okay mom…" I said.

**That wasn't really a good thing for me. Not that I didn't want Jess to meet them, but I was just afraid. Man, I think I like Jessy. I mean, really like her, for real. I was afraid of her falling for Ryan, Christian or anybody that's not me… I know that that's just selfish, but I can't help it!! When I look at her, I don't see the same Jessy that I knew… Not that she has changed inside, but… I don't know, I don't see her like a friend anymore… I wish we were something more than that…**

My mom and Katie got inside, and me and Jess stood in front of the house.

"Soooo… Do you really wanna meet them?" I asked.

"Hum, yes, I guess. Why?" Jess said.** Oh god, now I'm gonna have to explain her!? No, I won't. I can't let her know the truth yet. YET… ;)**

"Oh nothing. Come here, let's go to Christian's house! You're gonna like him, I'm sure." I said. I started with Christian, **because he was 13, and there's a bit less chances of Jess dating him… God, am I crazy?!? What the hell am I saying?! This is… This is nonsense!!!**

"Oh okay… You know, I have a friend called Christian too… I mean, he's not 15, but he's soo cool! I love him, he's so cute, and funny… But I just talked with him for a month…" she had a sad face now. That made me pretty sad too, for 2 reasons. **1) she LOVES him… And thinks that he's cute and funny… I can't compete with that! Can I?? 2) she was sad, and I didn't like it, you know, when she was sad.**

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"We were pretty close in a trip that we did. We went to Disney, and then to England. I met him at the airport, and we were really close to each other… But then, when the trip was over, he didn't live in Canada, as I did. So, we lost contact." she said…** Thats pretty weird, because Christian did a trip for a month too, I just don't know to where. We were close to Christian's place.**

"And do you know where does he live?" I asked.

"No… But that's okay, I guess…"

"Oh, okay… Look- **I pointed**- We're here!!"

"Wow, that's a very nice house, isn't it??" she said, amazed.

"Yeah, wait till you see inside!!" I said. I knocked at the door.

"Heey JB!!" Christian opened the door.

"Heey Christian!! This is…" I was interrupted by him.

"Little Jeeeess, omigawd, what are you doing here?!?"

"Christian, oh jeez, I missed you so much" she said hugging him… **So, he's the friend that she was talking about?! Dude, I'm so screwed!**

"Soo, do you know each other, hun?" I said, to breake the silence between my jealousy and their happiness.

"Yes, Biebs, that's the Christian I was talking about!! I didn't know that he lived here!!"

"Wait, you know each other?! That's soo cool, come-on, get inside guys!!" he said. I entered, before Jessy.

"Ladies, first, ma-am" I said. She grinned at me.

"Oh, you're such a gentleman, my lord" she said smiling. **Oh, how I loved her!!**

"Hahaha, okay… I'm happy for you, Jess… That you have a friend…" I said, letting Jess notice my sadness.

"Hey, what's that Justin? Aw, I know! You think that I'm gonna prefer Christian, don't you? Ooown, you're jealous!! How seet!!" she giggled.

"Uhm, yeah I…- I didn't know what to say- I…"

"Haahaha, you are!! Don't worry, you'll always be my number one, Biebs!!" she said, a bit low, hugging me… She was so cute.

"Own, you'll always be my number…" I was interrupted by someone.

"AHEM, you two, get a room!!" said Caitlin. Jess didn't know her yet.

"Oh, hi Caitlin! This is Jess, my old friend!" I said putting my arms around Jessy. **How I wish I could say MY NUMBER ONE GIRL, MY PRIZED POSESSION…"**

"Why, hello Jess! Nice to meet you, Justin always talks about you, I kinda know you very well !! " **she smiled, but I just wanted to punch her. Augh, Caitlin, how could you say this?!**

"Oh yeah, he talks about me??" Jess said, **she was teasing me now, giving me THE look.**

"Oh yeah, you don't even have an idea, honey!!" Caitlin said,** it seemed like Jess and Caitlin were bff's, because the way they were talking was so funny, I don't know…**

We spent the rest of the day playing videogames, watching movies, and playing in the swimming pool.** Wait, I have to tell you something about the swimming time. Me and Jess came back home to get our swimming clothes, and when I saw Jess using her bikinis, I mean, W.O.W! Her body was perfect, she's so hot, and… OH, I'm sorry. I'll stop talking about this, I promise! **

When we came back home, at night, our mothers made dinner to us. It was just delicious, then me and Jess decided to watch a movie in the livingroom, but we didn't unpacked everything yet, so the boxes were all in there. **We could just watch in the bedroom, but that way we wouldn't be together!!! We really didn't know where were the bedrooms yet. I knew where was mine, but what about Jessy's?!** Our house was big, but the rooms were just 3: one for me, another for my mom, and another to the guests, but this one was too small for 2 people.

"Uhm, mom?" I said, watching her washing the dishes.

"Yes, Justin?" she said, without turning to me.

"Where is Jessy staying?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, we didn't tell you, right?", **OK now she turned back to me and Jess.**

"Hun, tell what mom?" I asked, **that was a bit scary. What if she was gonna tell that Jessy wasn't living with us anymore?? OH NOOOO! Justin, Chill out man!!! =S**

"As you know, there are only 3 bedrooms, so me and Katie decided that you and Jessy are already adults (**mom talk, ;]** ), and you two are sharing the same room", she said. **Wow, I just couldn't believe it!!**

"Are you sure??" Jess finally said something.

"Yes, I mean, can we trust you two?" Katie said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah, mom, jeez, what do you think we're gonna do there?!" Jess asked. **Well, that was pretty obvious, hun? NO, not that I wanted to do THAT with her, I mean… AH, screw it!!!**

"Oh, I don't know! Anyway, you two get a shower and get ready to sleep" my mom said.

"Okay…" we both said.

My room had two beds now, but one close to each other. After the shower, Jess and me waited till our mom's were asleep, and switched the TV on. We were watching a movie, and put the beds together, turning into one. It was cold, so I hugged her. Her body next to me, was warmy.

"Uhm, Justin?" she asked, looking at me.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you dated Caitlin?" **Omigawd, I didn't know that she knew it!!**

"What?", I asked, surprised.

"Bieber, don't you lie to me, she told me that!", she said angrily. **Oh no, when she calls me Bieber, she's teasing me, or she's really mad.**

"No Jess, I'm not lying. I'm just surprised with your question…" I said.

"Ah, okay.. But, anyway, why didn't you tell me?" she said, staring at my eyes, as I did with hers.

"Because it was a long time ago, but I'm sorry, I should've told you"

"No, actually, it's okay… I mean, we're nothing, just two good friends, right?" she said. **That made me sad, and I could see in her eyes that she was feeling the same as me.**

"Uhm, yeah… Hey, there's something that I want to tell you". I said. **This is the time, I can't waist it!!**

"And what is it?" **now she was closer than ever, but I knew that I was getting closer, and not her.**

"I… Since I saw you this morning, my feelings got alive again. I mean, I realized how much I missed you, and that I didn't want you as a friend" I said.

"What?!? But you said that I was your number…" I interrupted her, by covering her mouth with my hands. I could see sadness, and I didn't know why, but then I realized that I didn't finish the sentence.

"I WANT YOU AS MORE THAN A FRIEND," I said.

"I… Pliasy, cain I spykie?" She said, in a funny way, cause my hands were still on her mouth. I giggled.

"Ah, okay, sorry, shawty!" I said. She made a funny face.

"Oh, I can't keep it anymore! I love when you flip your hair, your eyes are hypnotizing, so is your smile, and when you call me shawty, I get tickles all over my body, okay!?" **gosh, Jess loves me too?!**

"Oh, I will tell you something too, then: I love your laugh, you seem like an angel, and your hair is soft, I think you're beautiful, and I think that you are ho…" **UH-OH! I stopped talking. She giggled**

"What, Bieber? You think I'm what??" **great, she was teasing me now.**

"I think your… your…" I stuttered.

"HOT?" she asked, grinning at me.

"Yes…" I knew I was blushing.

"Hahaha, I think you're hot too, when you call me shawty, I want to call you hottie!! OMG, please tell me that I didn't say that out loud!!" she said, worried. **I busted out laughing, thank god that nether Katie or my mom woke up with it. **

"Sorry shawty, but you did…" I laughed.

"Hum… I…" I interrupted her with a kiss. Her lips were soft, I wanted to kiss her forever. Our tongues intertwined, and kissed softly again. I kissed her neck, and then her ear. **That was good, waaaay good, I have to admit. We kissed for I don't know, 2 minutes? She was breathless, and so was I.**

"Wow… I have to admit… You're a good kisser, Biebs…" she said, blushing… **She was so cute when she blushed!!**

"Well, I say the same… Can I tell you something?" I asked her.

"Uhm, I guess…"

"Your lips are soft. So is your skin…" I said… **Why in the world I said that!??!** She giggled.

"Oh yeah? How do you know that my skin is soft, Bieber?" **she teased me again! God, she's gotta stop with it!!**

"I kissed your neck, remember?" I said. She smiled.

"Oh yeah, that was good… You need to do this more often, you know?" now I was the one smiling.

"Oh, so there's gonna be more times?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Aw, I don't know… What do you think?" She asked, smiling. **Her smile was hypnotizing, I knew it, because overtime she did it, I spaced out.**

"I think I should kiss you more often, Jess. With one condition" I said.

"And what would it be, Biebs?" she asked, confused.

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" I said.

The world just stopped, when I saw her reaction…

* * *

**Heeey guys, I hope you liked it… I don't have much viewers right now, so it's a bit sad… But anyway, subscribe please!!! And NO mean comment, pleease. Oh, and I want to thank melibruxo, you guys should check her profile, she has an amazing fanfic in it!!! =D God bless you all,**

•**camillatink.**


	3. The night!

**Guuuuys, this is a short one, but I promise that the next one will be bigger! (hey, that's a song!! biiiiggeeeeerrrrrr!!) God bless you!**

**CHAPTER 4-- The night!**

Jesse's POV.

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Justin said. **OHMIGAWD!!! Justin was asking ME, to be his GIRLFRIEND!!!**

"Yes!! Yes, Justin, yes!!" I screamed, realizing that I had to talk a bit lower!

"Oh, thank god, I thought you were saying no!- Justin smirked - Hum… Soo…",

"Hum… I think we should… You know, kiss" I said. **Damn it, why in hell I would say that?!!?**

"Oh Jess, so you wanna kiss?" he pretended to be surprised, **teasing me.**

"Ahhh, Justiin, thats not fair!!" I said.

"What?" he made an innocent face.

"You're pretending that you don't want to kiss me!!" I said. **That was true, I knew that he desperately wanted to kiss me as well.**

"ME?! Aww, I would never do that! You know I love you!" he smiled. **I couldn't resist at that!!**

"Aham, yeah… You're just saying" I said, **but knowing that I was wrong, blushing a little**.

"I swear Jess, I think I'm in love with you" he looked me in the eyes. **How perfect!!**

"So, prove that!" I teased him. **I didn't think that it would be so quick.**

"OK" Justin kissed me, **but it wasn't a normal kiss, was better than the other one. MAN, he really proved it!! He used his tongue!!! EEEEEP, I was so happy. He put his hands in my hair, and I put mines on his back. He smiled a little, I could feel it. **When we got apart, he jumped of the bed.

"What is it?!" I asked, worried.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to do a thing" he said, locking the door.

"Oh no, Justin, I don't wanna do THAT… you know…" I said, **a little uncomfortable.**

"NO, Jess you got it wrong! Jeez!" he said, laughing.

"Oh sorry, then" I said, while lying in the bed.

"No problem… Oh, by the way, I wanted to do this" he said, turning me in the bed, with my back turned to his face. He hugged me, putting his arms around my waist, placing his head on my shoulders. It felt good.

"Oh… I like it…"

"Yeah, me too…" we stayed in silence for a few minutes, when I broke it.

"Justin?" I said, without turning around.

"Yes, babe, what is it?"

"Do you remember when you said you loved me?" I bit my lips.

"Yes, I do."

"I didn't tell you the same, did I?" I asked. **I couldn't see his face, but I knew he had a sad one.**

"No, you didn't."

"Well, now I am. I love you, Biebs…" I said. There was a pause, and then I felt his hands moving me. Now my face was in front of his.

"Good to know- he said - 'cause I love you too" we kissed. **AGAIN and again and again and again… That was the best night ever, and I felt asleep, embraced by his arms, and full of his smell. It was so good, that I wish I could never get out of that room again, never.**

When the morning came…

* * *

**Heeeey, guys!! I wanna thank some people, for reviewing this story, and always supporting me, to keep going. That is the greatest thing that a "writer" can have! =D Thank you a lot:**

•**melibruxo**

•**sammyhill1994**

•**alexisbieber**

•**contessabieber**

**Please, subscribe, and let me know what you think of my story!! PLZ, on hate comments, if you don't like it, don't leave them here, plz. God bless you!!**


	4. The cockfighting!

**Heeey guys, as I promised, this one is much longer than the other one, =D !!**

** CHAPTER 5-- The cockfighting!!**

**Justin's POV.:**

I woke up, with the sun light on my face. I tried to get up, but I felt a heavy thing over me. **I still had my eyes shut down, because of the discomfort of the light. Wait, the heavy thing was moving!! I could feel it!! I immediately opened my eyes, to find MY gorgeous. I couldn't believe that I called my girlfriend a THING. Gosh, forgive me!! Jess was over me, with her arms wrapping my waist. Her face was on my belly, and I swear, she had a smile on it. I looked at the clock, and it was eleven in the morning!! There was something wrong! Normally, my mom would have tried to enter in my room, but the door was locked. She must be concerned. Oh, wait, she and Katie must be! I was going to wake Jess, but I didn't want to. She looked so beautiful sleeping. She was MY sleeping beauty. As a real and gentle boyfriend, I carefully left her in the bed, covering with the blankets, and headed to the bathroom.** I took a shower, and wrote a note to Jess.

"**Hello gorgeous, good morning! I woke up this morning, and saw you sleeping. You looked so beautiful, that I didn't wake you, sorry. :/**

** I realized that we slept together, and that the door was locked. When I saw what time was it, I decided to head downstairs, and talk to our mothers. I'm sure that they must be concerned about it. Don't worry, though. Take your shower, and find me in the kitchen, I'll be waiting you for breakfast. **

** LOVE YOU, shawty. XD, girlfriend!!**

** JB ".**

Just after writing it, I went to the kitchen, where my mom and Jess's mom were. They had a confused face, **but not angry, fortunately. **

"Justin, son, can you tell me why was your door locked this morning, when I tried to open it?" **ok, NOW, she had an angry face. Oh gosh, right in the morning??**

"Look mom, Katie, I'll be the most honest guy in the world, okay?" I said. **HAHA, you guys should've seen their faces, they were like =O !!**

"Uhm, that's what I expect!" my mom said.

"Okay, look. Yesterday, me and Jess were watching a movie, we started talking, and we kissed. I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she accepted it. I really don't remember why the door was locked, maybe because I was in the shower, and locked the door because I'm used to it, I really don't remember"** I know, I lied. I didn't like lying to my own mother, but how could I explain that?! I simply couldn't.**

"Oh honey, I'm so happy for you!" **yeesssss, yeeess, now everything was alright! =D**

"Yes, me too. I can't believe that my daughter already has a boyfriend, and I'm very happy that it's you!" Katie smiled. **I was happy because of that, I wish I could have Jess around here.**

"Thank you mom, and thank you auntie, that is really important to me!" I said, grinning at them.

"So, where is Jessy, by the way?" her mom asked.

"Oh, I left her sleeping, I didn't want to wake her" I said, blushing a** little**.

"Own, how sweet, son!" OK, now **I was reeeally blushing!**

"Uhm, mom, please…" my mom and Katie giggled. Suddenly, we heard steps from the stairs.

"Uh, Justin? I couldn't find my clothes, so I had to pick one of yours, is it okay?" I tried really hard not to giggle. **She was really cute on it. She wore my large pants, and a hockey shirt. It had a 6 on it. I had it, when I was at her 10 years old birthday, and on that day, I gave her a kiss. Not in the lips, but still a kiss. My first kiss.**

"Oh, shawty, you look cute on it!" I said, **but then blushing because our mothers were still there.**

"OH, JUSTIN!!" she whispered.

"It's okay, honey, we already know. Justin told us everything!" Katie said, looking at my mom.

"Everything?" Jess asked, she had a funny face.

"Yes, Jess. Everything. Mom, Katie - **I said, putting my arms around Jess's shoulders** - this is my girlfriend, Jessy". Our mothers giggled, and **Jess gave me THE smile. God, how she was beautiful!** After that, we had a great breakfast. Suddenly, my phone vibrated. It was a Christian's call.

"Yo JB!!" said Christian.

"Heey, man, whattcha doing?" I said.

"Uh nothing, I was wondering. Do you and Jess want to come over my place? Ryan and Caitlin are here too!" he asked.

"Yeah, just a minute" he said, covering the phone speaking place, asking Jess.

"Jess, Christian is asking if we want to come to his place!" I said, looking at her.

"Oh, yeah, sure!" she smiled.

"OK man, we'll be there in a few minutes!"

"Yo JB, seeya!! I hung off the phone.

"UH, Justin?" said Jess. She had a weird face, but still gorgeous.

"Yes?"

"And what about my clothes?" she pointed to the shirt. I didn't know what to answer. I mean, my mom should know it, so I looked at her mother.

"What? OH, right. Heheh, sorry… Honey, your clothes are in the orange boxes, remember?" Katie said, pointing at them in the livingroom.

"Oh right, thanks mom!" Jess got up, and ran to them, trying to find some clothes.

I waited for her, 'cause I was already dressed. She came out, with a white tank top, and a pink short. I could see her bikini, trough the shirt. It was pink, too. **Jess was simply dressed, but still gorgeous! Have I said that I love her before?? Uh, I guess… ;')**

Jess's POV.:

OK, I was ready. **Justin was spacing out, seriously. I mean, he had his eyes locked on me, and his mouth was totally dropped, WAZ UP WITH DAT?! **

"Uhn, hon? Biebs?" I shook my arm in front of his eyes, to see if he was awake.

"Oh, what? No, i didn't do it, it wasn't me!!!" he yelled!

"What the heck?!!?" I laughed.

"Oh, sorry shawty, I was spacing out!" he said. **Duuuuur**! (dur = sound that idiot people do, ya know?)

"Oh really??" I said with sarcasm "I really didn't notice that!!" smiling.

"HA-HA, yeah go on, continue talking like this to your boyfriend, thank you!!" he said, kidding.

"Oooown, you're right, I can't do this do the cutest boyfriend ever!!!" I said, smiling. **He blushed, I laughed really hard!**

**"**AH, and you are the cutest girlfriend ever!!" Justin said, and we started leaning… **I could feel his breath into my mouth, my nose touched his, and he kissed my check, then the corner of my mouth! Damn, he's a teaser!! And when he was going to seal his lips with mine, something happened**.

"SHIT, ugh!! Why does it always happen to me!?" **hahaha, his phone was vibrating!! poor Biebs…**

"Don't worry, Biebs, we have all the rest of the day…" I said, making a kiss face.

"Hum, okay then…" he said, reaching his phone on the pants.

"Yo man!!!" said Christian, Justin frowned. **It was funny!**

"Man, we're coming, jeez!"

"Oh, sorry man, did I do something wrong?" Justin realized how rude he had been with Christian, **poor him, he didn't know!**

"Nothing man, nothing… Sorry, don't worry, we're already outside the house!" he said, grabbing my hand, pulling me through the door.

"MOOOM, we're going!!" I yelled, I couldn't just leave like that!

"OK!!!" she yelled back.

Me and Justin were walking down the road, when we finally got to Christians house. Biebs touched the doorbell, and **a very handsome guy showed over.**

"Hey Justin, and hey… What's the lady's name?" the boy said. Man, **he is reeeeally a cute guy. Justin had an angry face.**

"Yo Ryan, this is… This is my girlfriend, Jessy" he said, placing his arms around my shoulders. **Well, I can't say that I didn't like it, but I could see that Justin was a bit jealous! How sweet!**

"Oh, hi Jessy, I'm Ryan, nice to meet you" and right behind him, appeared Caitlin. She was just with a bikini, and wrapped her arms around Ryan. He tried to get her off, and made a funny face. **Me and Justin laughed in union.**

"Hey guys, come in!!" she said, ignoring us.

"Uhm, OK, thanks Caitlin!" I said, already in the house. Wow, it was a really nice house, very cool, I loved to be there! Suddenly, we all heard a noise coming from a "SPLASH" !!

"Christian!!!" we all said, running inside the house. Christian was shirtless, and with a white short! **Man, he was cute!!**

"Hey guys! Come in, the water is just perfect!" he said smiling, batting his arms in the water, and there it goes… WE ALL GOT WET!! **AH, I was gonna kill him! I quickly took of my clothes, and in the corner of my eyes I could see Justin AND Ryan staring at me. I laughed mentally, and said**

"You guys, may need some napkins, huh?" **HA-HA you should've seen their faces**. I just ignored them "CHRISTIAAAN, IMMA TELL YOU ONE TIME, DIE LIL BOY, DIIIIE!!" I said, realizing that **I just said twice**… ;) I jumped in the water, and he put me on his back! **Own, it was so cute, but then I looked at Justin, and he had a red face. Poor Christian, he didn't know that I was his girlfriend. To make things better, and just tried to drown Christian, and I was successful. Great, now I wasn't on Christian anymore! **

"GUYS, come on, what are you waiting for!?" I said. Caitlin immediately jumped in the water, and Justin took of his shirt. **YAY, now I can see his muscles!!! kiiiidding! **Ryan jumped in the water, and Justin came next. He grabbed my hand, and put me over him.

"COOOOCKFIGHTING!!!!" Justin said, and I laughed. (For the people that doesn't know what cockfighting is, I'll explain. It is when a person is on someone's back, and theres another person on someone's back. The up guys try to fight and knock down the other one, get it?? =D no? ok… =P)

"OK, OK, I'm the judge!" said Christian.

"Come'on Ryan, let me get on you!!" said Caitlin. I had a funny impression that she was trying to make Ryan fall for her… **Could she be interested in him?!? NO, they're just friends… =S**

**Ryan didn't do anything against it, but he had a weird face like "Jeez, I don't want you!!!" Hahaha, it was soo funny ! I think that Justin noticed that too, because he kept squeezing my hand, while I was on his back.** The fight started, and I knocked down Caitlin easily! Me and Biebs just high fived! After that, we played X-Box 360, and obviously Justin won all of them! **My hero!! But hey, when I'm playing with him at our house, I win too, ok!!?! Believed in that? Oh, you're so cute, thank you, but I suck at playing videogames, ok? =D**

When it was lunch time, Justin told me that we had to go.

"Why do we have to go, Biebs?" I asked, putting just my short on.

"Uhm, I… I have a surprise for you, ok?" he said, blushing.

"Own, Justin, how sweet! Now you are blushing!!" I pointed to his cheeks.

"Haha, stop it!!"

"Oh, ok…" there was a pause, and then I** realized that Justin kept his eyes locked on me all time, he was spacing out again! I tried to make him say something, instead of just checking me! Not that I didn't like it, it's just that everyone was there! **

"Uhm… But can you give me tips?" I said, looking in his eyes.

"Oh, sure.. I… Just have to ask you something before. Please, but you're shirt on? I can't concentrate myself" he said, hiding his face with his hands… **AH, I could't help it but laugh! OMG, how cute!**

"OK, Justin, just a second, ok?" I said, looking for my shirt. I went down to catch on the floor, and he was like:

"AHHHHH, Jess stop it!!!" **hahaha, I was like, LOL !! **He ran of the house, shouting a "goodbye guys"!!! I started walking off again, still with my shirt in my hands. I could hear a "MAN, she's pretty hot!". **Christian? No, his voice wasn't like that. Caitlin?! NO, what am I saying, it was a boy voice! RYAN?!? OMG, hahahah, poor him, I'm with Justin, and I love him!**

"Justin??" I said, when I got out of the house. I was looking for him, when suddenly** I found a shirtless guy, with defined muscles and a dazzling smile. OMG, that's MY guy?!**

"Uhm, what are you doing?" I said, looking to the other side.

"Oh, nothing shawty, nothing" he said, looking directly into my bikini. I just had a short, and no shirt. He was the same. **He was teasing me, though.**

"Soo… What is you surprise, Bieber?" I said, bitting my lips. I had my my hands on my top bikini, playing with the string. **OK, now I was teasing him. **I saw his face. His mouth dropped, and he got closer, and closer. He put one of his hands on my cheek, and the other one around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I put my hands on his hair, rubbing it… I had a muffled breathing, and I could't stand it anymore. I licked my lips! **I knooooow, it's not a lady thing to do, but we were in a teasing game, what could I do!?!?** Anyway, and I did that, he kissed my lips, with urgency.** Like he wouldn't see me tomorrow, as if the world was in it's end! He used his tongue, and I appreciated it, but pulled him away. **

"Uhm, what's wrong shawty?" he said, breathless.

"Not here, okay?" I said breathless too, **realizing that we were still in front of their house. And if they were watching!? **

"Oh, yeah, you're right." we started walking again. He told me to get dressed, 'cause we were going out to buy a THING. I accepted it, and went upstairs… I could hear the last words until I got in the bathroom.

"Hey, mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I was wondering, …" And then, I could't hear anything else. I turned the water on, and took of my clothes. I said **wow. I was growing up fast, I didn't have a kid's body anymore. I was happy with that, today was the first day that someone told me that I was HOT, I mean, Justin already told me that, but he's my boyfriend! I was very happy, with that, with my life, and myself! =D**

* * *

**Heeeey guys, did you like it?!!? Pleeease, SUBSCIRBE, SUBSCRIBE, SUBSCRIIIIIBE!! Tell me if you want moore, ok?! And if you didn't understand anything, just ask me!! ;) God bless you all! **

•**camillatink.**


	5. The lovely gift!

**Heeeey guys!!! After reading this chapter, please subscribe, and NO mean comments, plz! Enjoy it!! =D**

**Chapter 6 --**

Jesse's POV.:

I turned on the water, but it was too cold. I immediately stepped out the shower, trying to escape from it. I turned on the hot water, and took a peaceful bath. I used my new shampoo, with a **sweet strawberry fragrance, Justin's favorite! The body mousse, everything! I really had a diva shower!!! =D**

When I was done, got my towel, and wrapped it around me. I walked of the bathroom, and gave into Justin's face.

"Er… Jess… You know, I'm trying not to look… But it's pretty difficult! Imma closing my eyes, and you're running into your room, ok ?" **OMG, what an embarrassing moment!!**

"Oh, ok…" he closed his eyes, and I did what Justin told me. I** was laughing out loud in the inside, he was trying not to be a pervert!! How cute!**

I picked my purple dress, with flip-flops. I wore simple clothes, we were just hanging out together, Justin and me, there was no need to be all fancy and stuff. I went downstairs, and found Justin lied on the couch. Was he sleeping? I stood next to him, and whispered

"Justin? Honey, I'm ready…" I said, close to him. I kissed his cheeks, and he murmured

"Jess, I wasn't sleeping… I was just closing my eyes, ya know?" **HA-HA, my love is funny.**

"Oh, yeah? Right… OK, so…" I was interrupted by him, jumping of the couch. He gave me his hand, and said

"Shall we, shawty?" **own, I love this boy!!**

**Justin's POV.:**

We went to Joe & Leo's restaurant, and shared a Spaghetti with meatballs. **It was just delicious!!** After, I told her to wait in the restaurant, and that I would be right back.

"Jess?" I said, looking at her.

"Yes?"

"Can you wait just a little? I'm going to the bathroom!" I pointed to it.

"Oh, ok Biebs, go there!" she smiled.

"Ok, love you!"

"Love you too" she said, giving me a quick kiss.

I secretly, went to a Jewelry store, instead of going to the bathroom, and bought two necklaces, which I ordered on the phone.

**Jesse's POV.:**

**Man, Justin is taking too long! What if he's having a problem?! I should go and…**

"Hey, shawty!" he said, behind me.

"Hey Justin, wow, I took a bit, hun?" I said, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, er, I have to tell you something… I didn't go to the bathroom, I went to a Jewelry Store. I bought you something…" he said, looking in my eyes.

"OH, Justin, you didn't need to! Oh my, this is so beautiful!!" **I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I was so happy, and so was Justin. He had a gleam in his eyes, that I had never seen before. It was a neckless. It had a "JB" on it. And then he showed me his. It had a "JM" on it, M as in Mains, my surname. I just loved it!! **

"Here, let me put on you" he said, mentioning me to turn around. He put his too, and kissed me passionately.** I love him, **I thought.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too, Justin! Thank you!" I kissed him in the cheeks.

We got out of the restaurant, and Justin put his arms around my shoulders. He kissed my forehead, and that was when some crazy paparazzi started running in front of us.

"Justin, who's this?? Is she you're new girl?" one of them shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH, this is FREAKIN JUSTIN BIEBEEEER!!!" a random girl screamed. She was pressing her hands in her head,** I thought she was gonna die. Everything seemed funny, but Justin had a worried face. Not anybody could notice that, but I know Biebs since 6, and I think I know when something is wrong with him…**

"OMG OMG, Juuuustin, can I take a photo with you?? I'm a huge fan of yours!!" a second random girl shouted. **My boyfriend decided to do something.**

"Hey guys, this is a friend of mine, Jess!" he said, and that made me sad. A** friend??**

"Why do you have a neckless with "JM" in it?? Who's "JM" ??!" the reporter asked. Justin ignored.

"Juuuuustin, I looooooove you so much!! Who's that bitch with you?!? I'm so much better than her!!! Pick me!!!" a third random girl screamed. **UH OH, she called me bitch. Justin was furious, and gave me a "don't worry" look. He said**

"Look guys, don't call her this, okay? She's a great friend of mine, and she doesn't deserve this! We gotta go!" **he held my hand, and walked fast to the car,** where his driver was waiting.

"Justin, Justin, wait a minute!!" the reporters shouted, and Biebs just ignored. **He really seemed upset.** After 2 minutes of the drive, he spoke

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Jess. You really don't deserve this, I'm so sorry. This was meant to be a special day for us, but…" he had tears in his eyes.

"Heey, Biebs, don't feel guilty! I'm not sad, I loved this day, Justin! I really did. Thank you so much for the neckless, I just loved it!" I hugged him. He hugged me back. It was so comforting, so warm, I didn't want to let go.

"I love you, Jess" he whispered in my ear.

"I love you more, Justin" I said.

It was six in the evening already, and when we got home, we realized that our mothers weren't in the house.

"Well, that's weird. What do you think…"** I WAS saying, but then he decided to shout**. o.0

"LOOK, there's a note!" said Justin. He ran to it, and read out loud

"Dear Jess and Justin,

me and Pattie aren't going to be at home tonight. We will arrive at midday tomorrow, so call us, okay? We love you, and guys, don't do anything that you wouldn't see in a Disney's movie. Bye,

mom's."

**Justin's POV.:**

"Geez, Disney movie?!?" I said.

"Hahah, they need a rest!" and she winked at me, and smiled. THE smile. I was hypnotized AGAIN.

"Uhm, yeah… I… Uhm, I was wondering… What do you think of calling Christian and Caitlin?" I said, trying to break the spell.

"Oh, good! Awesome, but, what about Ryan, Biebs? Oh, I know… Are you trying to avoid him? Why honey?" she asked, looking me in the eyes. **That's one of the things that I like the most in her. She always is trying to understand me, she's my best friend, my first love.**

"You know what, I am! I saw how he kept looking at you, and that just hurts me! You're MY girlfriend, not his!!" I pouted, seriously. She smiled big.

"Are you jealous?? Ha, is THE BIG JB jealous?! Owwn, Justin, you don't need to be! I love you, and you do know that! Remember?" she said, picking her neckless.

"Yes, I do. And I love you too, I love you so much, I don't know how could I live this whole years without you, Jess. I really don't." I looked in her eyes. They were so beautiful! Jess let a tear escape.

"You know what? We need some time alone, just me and you" I said, again.

"What? What do you have in mind? A trip to the Caribe?!!" she said, mocking me.

"Yes, exactly what I had in mind!" I said, ignoring her.

"Oh, sorry! I mean, I would love to, but, Justin, our mothers won't let us, you know, traveling alone, just us!"

"Yes they will, look Jess, we're boyfriend and girlfriend, we deserve some time alone, it is normal! Isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, you're right! It's our right to have some time alone!" she said, smiling and hugging me. I was so happy, we were traveling together, just us two!!! =D

I kissed her, beginning with the corner of her mouth. She was breathing with difficulty, now. I raised my hand on her cheek, and rubbed it.

"I love you, ya know?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know… I love you too."

* * *

**Heeeeeey guys, did you like it?! I hoope soo! Uhm, if any of you have any ideas, plaza let me know, ok? I would love to see what you have in mind!! =D God bless you all, and OMG, revieeeeeeeeeeew!!!!!**


	6. The problem

Chapter 7

Jesse's POV.:

**Do you know when you get hypnotized, and can't get the spell away?? That's how I feel with Justin. Man, I mean, have you ever had a best friend, who is your boyfriend too? This is basically the best thing ever. I don't know why, but God was really generous with me this year… ;) Everytime I talk to Justin, I feel better, 'cause he comforts me, in a way that no one does. He hugs me, kisses me, and I just can't think of my life being better. **We started kissing, and he put his arms around my waist. He actually had never put his hands on my… AH, you know. That thiiing… AHHH, MY ASS okay??!? Anyway, as I was saying, he had never out his hands on IT. I don't know why, maybe just for respect? I didn't understand, I mean, of course, he HAS to have respect, but he's my boyfriend, and there are somethings that he can do! I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to ask it. Unfortunately, I pulled myself of the kiss { =(( }.

"What's wrong?" he said, breathless.

"Uhm, I have to ask you something…"

"What would it be??" **gosh, he was more confused than a dazzled ****cockroach!!**

"I… I need to know! Why don't you put your hand on my… my…" OK, that was embarrassing.

"Your… Ass?" he said. **OMG**

"Yes" - clearing my throat - "Yes, my ass"

"Because I didn't know how would you react. I mean, and if you thought that we were going too fast??"

"No, Justin, of course not! I love you, and I would for sure understand if you did that!" I said.

"If I did this??" he smirked, doing exactly what I indirectly asked him to. He put his hand on my ass!!! **OMG! I was blushing now.**

"Y… Ye… Yess." I said, leaning into him. We kissed again, but now with his hand on ME (you know what I mean with ME, huh?). I could feel his smile, bigger and bigger. That was funny, a weird feeling, I must say, but at the same time, really good. =P I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he moved his hand a little up. I found in his chest, and space for my head. "**It fits**!!", I thought. When I was younger, my mom always told me, **that the real relationship, with REAL love, would only be concealed if the girl found a place on the boy's chest. It's cheesy, but I was happy anyways!!** My head was on his chest, and I looked at the clock.

"OH CRAP!!!" I sad, pulling myself off the hug, running to the telephone. Justin ran too, even though he didn't know why.

"What is it?!?" he said, while I dialed the number on it.

**Justin's POV:**

???? "Hello?" said a voice.

"MOM, sorry I didn't call you earlier, I just forgot" she said, smiling at me. "**AHHH, that's right, we were supposed to call them!**" I thought, smirking back.

Her mom was talking, but I couldn't hear her, just what Jesse spoke.

"Uh, nothing, just chilling mom. We were thinking of calling Ryan and Christian over here, tonight" she said, grinning at me.

"Oh, ok, thanks mom! Soo…"

"YEAH, mom, we did. Look, it was NOT funny!" she was blushing. **Her mom mentioned the little note, I suppose.**

"OOK, OK… I gotta go, bye!!" she said, not giving the chance of Katie answering back.

"Soooo…? I guess it's a yes??" I asked

"Yep, it sure it is!"

"Great, imma calling them right now!" I said, grabbing my phone. She smiled, and walked off. I dialed the number of Christian's house, and he answered.

"YEAH?" he said. **What a weird way to answer the phone, huh?**

"YO man, I was wondering, do you wanna come over here tonight, with me and Jess?"

"Yeah, that would be great!! I'm right there!!" he hung up. **"OK, now… RYAN!", **I murmured to myself. I dialed once again.

"Hey man, do you wanna come over tonight??" I asked, when he first pronounced those simple words, "**HEY THERE MAN!!**"

"Yeah, sure!! I'm going right now!" he said.

**(skipping to when everybody is sitting around, playing truth or dare!)**

**Jesse's POV:**

"OOoooooouch, that's a hard one!! I don't know how to do that!!" Christian yelled.

"Ahhh, come-on, it's a easy one!! Just act like a girl!!" said Ryan, which was giving me some **suspects glares.**

"Huh, okay, I'll try… Hum… OMG, IT'S FREAKING JUSTIN BIEBER!! OMIGAWD, I'M GONNA DIE!! IMMA TELL YOU ONE TIIIIMEE!!" Christian sreamed, jumping and dancing like a girlie girl! **Sooo funny!!**

"HAhahhahahaha!!" we all cracked out laughing.

"OK OK, my turn now" he said again.

"I dare Ryan doing piggyback!! WITH JESSE!!" **Uh Oh. He was the only one smiling. Well, actually, Ryan was too, he had a concerned but wild smirk. Justin was serious, pretty serious. I had a dumb face, as always.**

"Uh, I don't think this is a good…" I was interrupted by Justin.

"No, it is OK, go on, I wanna see that" he gave a fake smile. Christian had a confused face, 'cuz he didn't know that I was Justin's girl.

"Uh, okay, come here, Jessy!!" Ryan got up, extending his arms to me. I made my way to him, and did exactly what Christian said. "**Damn it, Justin's gunna kill him, when he's sleeping!!!**" Ryan caught me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he spun me. It was funny, I was giggling hard. We fell on the couch, **and man, please, God forgive me, but Ryan was SOO good looking. His eyes seemed to be so perfect, and so… WAIT A MINUTE, I'm Justin's girlfriend, shut the hell up!!! AHH, why do I have a mouth?!? From it, only shit goes through!!!** I immediately pulled my self out of the embracement, and sat on the floor again. It was really perturbing.

"Guys, I don't get it! Why are you all like this?? Whats happening, and why don't you tell me?!" Christian said. OKAY, now we have to tell him. I looked at Justin, and he was the first one to speak.

"We're dating" he said.

"Who's dating who man?! OMG, I can't believe this!!!" he was really mad.

"Look man, we…" he was interrupted.

"YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME THAT!!! I mean, I would support you guys!! Being gay, is an option, I can't believe that you and Ryan…"

"NOOOOOOOOOO, ARE YOU FREAKING NUTZ?!!?" Ryan and Justin screamed. **I busted out laughing. I was breathless, REALLY.**

"ME and JUSTIN are dating!! Not Ryan!! Geez man, you need to see a doctor!!" I said, through my giggles.

"Ohhh, right. Sorry guys, I think I need some sleep" he said, yawning.

"Aaawn, how cute, look at you, you have time to sleep!!" we all said, but he was actually right.

"Guys, look at the clock, it's 4 in the morning!!" he said.

"Jeeesus, it's true, we better go to sleep!" I said, already getting up.

We all went to the respective rooms, me and justin in our room, and Ryan and Christian in the other. Me and Justin followed to our room, and when we thought that we were alone, we noticed that Ryan was standing at the door.

"Uhn, man, your room is over there" Justin pointed to it.

"You two sleep together!?! THAT'S SO SICK MAN!! YOU'RE JUST FIFTEEN!!" Ryan opened his eyes, really big! **It was funny, I busted out laughing, AGAIN.**

"Man, chill out!! Geez! We have our own beds!! But, and if we did?? What would be the problem?? We're boyfriend and girlfriend, there isn't any problem at all!" Justin frowned.

"Yeah, you're right… I should be going with Christian… Goodnight guys!" he said, closing the door behind us.

**Ryan's POV: **

**Dude, that's gunna be so difficult! I did flirt with Jess, but she would just ignore it! I mean, seriously, they said that they didn't sleep together, but MAN, I doubt it!! With a hot girl like Jess, and Justin (a pervert and sick creature), of course they're sleeping together! Now I'm here, with the little dude! Look at him, snoring like a pig!! MAN, I can't sleep!!!**

**Justin's POV:**

After Ryan left the room, Jesse looked at me, with a concerned look.

"Look, Justing, we need to talk"

"But.." I was interrupted.

"NO, I'm NOT breaking up with you, never ever, honey!!!" - she said, before I could say anything, but **damn it, how did she know that I was thinking that??** - "I was just saying, that I think we have a problem…"

"Oh, right… Yeah, I get it… I saw how Ryan stared at you all the time, and when we told him where we used to sleep, he just freaked out!!"

"Yeah… Well…" - she said, bitting her bottom lip - "We can still sleep together… But I mean, with clothes, of course!"

"Yeah, ya think?" -I said, getting closer to her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Yes, I do" she said, kissing the corner of my mouth.

"HA, now YOU're the one who's teasing, uh?" I said, eliminating any inches between us. She gave me a dirty look, and I gasped. I turned us around, and fell on the bed. We kissed A LOOOOT, and fell asleep, kept in a warm hug, her head on my chest, and my arms around her. "**She's MY special little lady, the one who makes me crazy**", I thought.

* * *

**HEEEY guys, it's me, again!!! Did you like it??? I hope so, ;) If you got any ideas, tell me! What would you like to see in the next chapter?? TELL me!! Oh, and guys, review pleease, make my day!! =D Oh, I can't forget!! I wanna thank Melibruxo, cause she's been helping me A LOT, actually. Check out her fanfics, they are AMAZING!! God bless you all, g2g… Kisses,**

•**camillatink.**


	7. The kiss

Chapter 8

**Jesse's POV**:

I woke up with Justin kissing softly my cheeks. He was whispering something, but I was too sleepy to understand. It was something like this…

"adore you girl I want you… the one I can't live without, that's you…You take my breathe away, with every thing you say…" **wait a minute! He isn't saying anything, this is a song! **While Justin sang, his thumb passed through my face, rubbing it. I opened my eyes, and saw HIM. I was looking into his eyes, and he was staring at mines. "**He's so perfect**", I thought.

"Heey, you're awake, gorgeous!" he said, giving me his half-smile.

"Waaa, well, yeah, I kinda am…" I said, yawning, and then smiling. I really didn't want to let go off his hug. **It was warm, and comforting.**

"Hahah… So, what do you wanna do today, Jess?" he said.

"Huh, I don't know… Maybe convince our mothers on letting these two teenagers in love, going on vacation alone, in a beach paradise??" I said, grinning.

"Sounds good to me, shawty." He smiled. Justin was getting closer and closer, and I could feel his breath on my face. We were almost kissing, when we heard a nock on the door.

"Damn it!!" he said covering me with the blanket, and getting up. I didn't know why he covered me, and that was when I noticed something. I didn't have my shorts on. **OOPS!! OMG, how in hell did that happen?!? I had my panties on (thank god!), and a large t-shirt of Justin's, but no short.** So, when he was on his way to the door, I saw that he was shirtless.** He had marvelous muscles, my baby boo is hot! ;) **! And the best thing, is that he didn't mention anything, just covered me. "**I love him so much!!**", I thought. I must had changed my clothes at night, 'cause when I fell on the bed, I had my jeans on, not really comfortable. It was Christian at the door. TYPICAL, always interrupting a good kiss, huh?? XD

"Good Morning, sleeping beauty!!" he said, referring to Justin.

"Hey, Christian, huh… Can you give us a few minutes please?" Justin said to him, while he was trying to look at me inside the room. Probably, Ryan told him about the same room.

"Yeah, for sure" he said, and Justin closed the door.

"Why didn't you tell me that I wasn't with my shorts on??" I said, sitting in the bed, letting my legs out. Justin gasped.

"Becaaaause, I… I… " he had no words.

"You know what, let's forget it. Let me get changed, and we head downstairs, ok?" I said, getting up, **while I watched Justin checking me out. Like I only had a shirt, my legs were in his total view**. I kissed him in the cheeks, and got into the bathroom. I wore my white top tank, and a jeans short. We got downstairs, and saw Ryan and Christian playing videogame. I couldn't believe it!! Eleven in the morning, and they're sucking the television's screen!! "**GOSH, boys… Hopefully my boy isn't like thi…**" I was thinking, when Justin screamed

"MY TURN, MY TURN!! I'LL BE KICKING YOUR ASSES!!" he said, jumping on the couch. Yeah, actually, it didn't take more than 5 minutes, that Justin literally kicked their asses.

"AHHH MAN!! I hate when you do this!! You lucky!" they shouted.

"It's not luck man, it's skill!" he said.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ryan murmured.

"Well, so… I'm hungry!!" Christian jumped off the couch, approaching a cereal box over the desk. He opened it, and swallowed everything!!

"Eeeeeew, Christian, what a MONSTER!!!" I screamed, lifting my hands to my mouth. **I thought I was gonna puke!**

"Chill Jess, I'm just eating!" he said, with his mouth full of STUFF. **Ahhh, my life around boys is just GREAT.**

We had a cool day, until the lunch time. Not that the rest wasn't cool, it's just that Ryan and Christian were gone (no, they're not dead, chill). Our mothers arrived, but we didn't want to tell them our idea, YET. We were at the kitchen, and my mom was preparing the table. I was sitting in a chair.

"Mom?" I said, while watched her.

"Yes hun" she said.

"Me and Justin need to talk to you and Pattie" I said, and she immediately turned her face to me.

"AHH, I knew it!!!" she said, tearing her eyes.

"Knew what?!" I said, worriedly.

"I knew that I shouldn't have left you guys alone!! I knew!! AHH, I can't believe it! You are pregnant, aren't you?!" she said.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?! Mom, geez!!! We're just 15!!" I said, jumping out of the chair.

"Oh, so… You're not… you know…" she said, a lil' bit embarrassed.

"NO!!!" I said, and walked off. I swear I could hear her giggling. I ran upstairs, and found Justin in OUR bed ( ;] ), strumming some chords. He was singing softly. I didn't want to interrupt him, but I did it anyways.

"Hey." I said, making he jump, scared. "Sorry, I didn't want to scare you. What are you doing?" I said,** bitting my bottom lip.**

"Oh, nothing. I…" he said, hiding a paper behind him. I ran to him, and took it. It was a song, an untitled one.

"This is a song!!" I sad, looking at him, with my eyes glimmering. He was blushing.

"Uh, yeah… It is… It is for you." he looked away, but I stood on my knees and put my hands on his cheeks. He looked at me.

"Biebs, this is so sweet! Awww, can you sing it to me?" I said. He smiled the half-smile I love, and my heart melted.

"Yes shawty, I can. But hey, it's not ready, ok?" he said, looking me in the eyes.

"OK" I said, sitting on the floor, in front of him. He started strumming some chords, and then sang (guys, the song is called Love Me, but I didn't want to put the lyrics!! =P). When he finished it, my eyes were filled of tears, and I couldn't stop them anymore.

"Heey, why are you crying?? Shuush shawty, don't cry…" he said hugging me, and whipping the tears away.

"I… I don't know… It's just that nobody had ever told me such beautiful things as you told me. I… I love you!" I said, kissing him. He pulled away and said.

"HA, how can I know if it's the truth??" he said.

"Do you want me to show you?" I said, teasing him.

"Yeeah…" he said, leaning closer. He was about to kiss me, I spoke.

"Nu-uh" smiling. He leaned closer again.

"Uh-huh" he said, now grabbing my back, pulling me into a hot kiss. My hands ran through his backs, which were shirtless, while he bit my bottom lip. I could feel my nails scratching his skin. He helped me to sit in his lap, with my legs around his hips. I opened my mouth, letting his tongue inside it. Justin's tongue licked my lips, and I softly kissed his mouth.

"WOW, it's hot in here!!" I said, moving my hands in the air.

"Hahah, yeah, I think WE'RE hot, huh??" he said, smiling.

"Haahah, yeah…" I said, looking away.** NOW, I was embarrassed.**

"Don't be ashamed, it's ok. Come-on!" he said, getting up, and helping me to do the same.

"Why don't we go downstairs, and tell our mothers what the "plan" is??" he said.

"Yeah, sure" I said, grabbing his hand, and opening the door.

* * *

**Heeeeey guys, I'm sorry so short, I know. I'm stuck in it, pleease help!!!!!!**


	8. Loving Uncontrollably

Chapter 9

"Yeah, sure" I said, grabbing his hand, and opening the door.

**Justin's POV.:**

We headed downstairs, and found our mothers at the living room. They were talking. We, of course, interrupted. =PP I could feel that Jess was nervous, and I was too.

"Hey, uh… We… We have something to tell you" I started, and then looking at Jess.

"Yeah, we… hum… We were planing going on vacation!" she said.

"Oh, that's great!! Where do you guys want to go??" **GREAT!!! accepted. Now, it's just settings. Easy!! TOO easy, perhaps.**

"Caribe!" Jess said.

"GREAT!! When are we going??" my mom said.** OH NO. WE no! Just MEE and JEESS. A-L-O-N-E!**

"Huuh… WE??" I said.

"Yes, we. What's the problem??" she said.

"This time, there is no WE. Just me and Jess." I said, putting and extra force in Jesse's hand.

"OH NO!! NO way I'm letting you two alone in the same room!!! What were you thinking?!? You're just 15!!!"

"YOU GUYS DO IT EVERYDAY!!! IF YOU DIDN'T REALIZE, WE SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM ALL DAYS!!!! AAAARGH!!" Jess said, tearing out.

"NO!!!!! Then, maybe, we should change this! Do you want me to put you in another room?!!?" Katie said. **WOAH, things were getting real bad.**

"BUT…" I tried to say.

"NO BUT's!! Katie is right!! NO is the answer." my mom said. Jess stormed out of the room, going upstairs. I could hear her sobbing, that meant so much for her. And for me too. BLAM!!!!-- we heard a door closing really loud. **She was mad. So was I. I couldn't even stand Jess crying. I loved her so much, uncontrollably. I mean, if someone ever gets her mad, I would… ARGH, I don't know what would I do. Hearing her sobbing was the worst thing ever. I was pissed off.**

"SEE!?!? LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!" I said, running after her. I left Katie and my mom alone in the living room, and got closer to our bedroom door. **I heard her. I heard her crying, and that was painful. I wanted to go there, and hug her, telling that everything would be alright. But the fact was, did I even know that?? I opened the door, and found her laying on our bed. Jess had blankets around her, and she was still crying. I put myself gently around her, and kissed her forehead.**

"Heey, I'm here, shush…. It's ok…" WAS it really ok??

"I know you're here… But I just wanted them to understand that we're not 4 anymore. I mean, we're fifteen!!! GOSH." she said, as I whipped one tear.

"I know, I know…" I whispered. **My arms were around her belly, and her head was resting on my chest. I lifted one arm, and up the blanket over us. It was good. We feel asleep, just waking up with a knock on the door**. I softly woke her up, and opened the door. It was THEM. Katie and my mom standing at the door.

"Justin… Jess. We're here to say that we thought you two are already grown up, and that you can go on a trip." I was about to jump, when my mom said.

"BUT, I want you to call everyday from there, ok?" she said. Jess heard that too, and ran up to Katie giving a **bear hug. I wish I was her. =PP**

"AHHH, mom, thank you soo much!! You too, auntie, thanks!!!!" she said, smiling a **demi-smile.** (=P)

"When are we leaving??" I asked.

"Tomorrow" she said. OK. We had a few hours, to pack things up. **This is going to be an interesting trip, if you understand me. **

* * *

**Heeeey guys, I know, it's short, and blah blah blah… It's just that it's 3 in the morning, and I really don't want to go on with this right now. Maybe, I'll post more during this week. I have school too, hahaha, remember?? But anyway, let me know!! hate it, like it, love it, tell me!! Pleeease, I NEED reviews… =D see ya!**


	9. The talk O

Chapter 10

**Jesse's POV.:**

**GUUYS, I decided to make it short, 'cause I HAD to put this conversation on the story, it'll be veeeery important for future events…**

I was packing my things, when a thought came in my mind. **Why did my mom decided to let us go so quickly? **I really didn't understand that, so I deci-…

"Holly Cow Justin!!! AUGH, you scared the crap out of me!!!" I yelled. That was because suddenly, in the middle of nowhere, he puts his arms, around my waist!! NOT that I didn't like it, it's just that this really scared me! He kissed my cheeks, still with his arms around me.

"Biebs?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"This is going to sound a bit childish, but… Do you mind if I sleep with my mom tonight?" I was looking into his eyes.

"Uhhh. Only if you promise me you'll sleep with me all days on the trip!" he said, grinning wildly.

"Uhhh…. I don't know… - I obviously, lied. - OF COURSE I WILL!!" I said, kissing him on the lips.

"Oh, ok then!!"

That evening passed really quickly, and when I realized, it was already 23:00 pm. I gave Justin a good-night kiss, and left to my mother's room. We had a "talk".

"Darling, are you asleep?" she asked me.

"No mom." I said.

"Oh good. I wanted to talk to you about something. I let you go on this trip, with 1 condition."

"What is it??"

"NO SEX" those words just filled my mind, non-stop. NO SEX, NO SEX, NO SEX… **I haven't thought about that yet. **I immediately put my head on the pillow, and closed my eyes.

"SLEEPING!!" I said, turning to the opposite side. **I'd never imagined myself having sex with Justin. I wonder if he thinks about me in THAT way. May this trip change our lives???** Naaah… What if???

**Hahahaha!! Hey guys, it's me, again… Tell me what do you think?? Should Jess "do it" ?? REVIIIIIEWS, I NEEEEED'EM!!!**

**PS.: in any cases, I'm changing the rating. =P**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**GUUYS, OBVIOUSLY, THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER… BEFORE YOU ALL KILL ME WITH YOUR CREEPY GLARES, OR ANYTHING, I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I POSTED YESTERDAY MY NEW FANFIC, BUT THIS ONE IS NOTT OVER!!**

** PLEEEASE GO THERE, AND REVIEW… GUYS, SERIOUSLY, REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY… SO. MAKE MY DAY!!!! XD**

** SEE YA…**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTEIMPORTANT

hey folks.. I have pretty bad news.. As you must have already noticed, I stopped writing my stories.. I don't have the same motivations witch I had before.. Not that I don't appreciate your reviews, you guys are the best! But it's just that besides taking time, it wasn't giving me time to study anymore. I'm really sorry for the ones that sent me beautiful reviews, I'm really glad that you all liked it (:

BUT, I promise to keep reading SOME stories, when I have time. I just need to focus on school and friends.. sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! God bless you all,

camillatink (a.k.a yanna)


	12. Say oh crap in the Caribe

Chapter 11

Jesse's POV.:

I woke up from a deep slumber, and looked at my mom. Suddenly, I remembered the facts which happened yesterday. All about the "talk". Seriously, I was really embarrassed. Why would my mom say something like that? I tried to shrug it off, got up and went to take a shower. Today was the day I would be going on a trip with Justin. Just me and Justin. I wouldn't do anything I could regret myself later. I know I wouldn't. I.. I wouldn't. I took all my clothes off, and looked at the big mirror inside the bathroom. I had changed since the first day in this house. Since.. I started dating justin. My body seemed more.. defined. I looked like a woman, or surely felt like one. Maybe it was just my imagination. I came out of the shower and got dressed in white jeans and a pink tank top that revealed my left shoulder. Cute, I thought. I got downstairs and Pattie was making breakfast.

"Hi darling! Good morning! Big day ahead huh?" she asked.

"yeah.. I guess so." I said. She looked at me with worried eyes.

"are you nervous, sweetie?" she asked me.

"uhm.. kinda.. I don't know. I'm.. I'm fine Pattie, thanks" I said. She smiled and continued to put the plates on the table. I helped her and then Justin came downstairs. When he saw me, he smiled big and came to give me a hug and a quick peck on the lips. I smiled.

The hours passed by, and we got to the airport. There weren't many girls there for Justin, actually no one had recognized him. He was wearing a disguise, and was quite funny. Hood up, and black sunglasses. A lady came to us.

"Mr. Bieber, your flight is almost boarding. You are going to miss the flight!" she whispered, so no one would her us. We said our goodbyes, and headed to the gate. Minutes later, we were all settled in, and justin and I were in a special treatment zone, when there was no need for disguise. It was a bit early, and I was really sleepy. Maybe three minutes later, and my vision was kind of a blur. I rested my head on justin's shoulder, and fell asleep. That felt so.. right.

*hours later, they all landed in Caribe, and then they got to the hotel*

Jesse's POV.:

Justin and I walked over the reception balcony, and he asked her

"Hi. I made a reservation on the deluxe suite."

"Oh, sure Mr. Bieber. Here are the keys and your special credit card which you can make use of at the bar" she gave the keys and the credit card, and gave a fake smile at us. I was about to ask if it was a mistake, and that we asked for 2 separate rooms, but justin said

"No, Jess, it's just one room shawty. Just for us. Me and you" and smiled at me. That smile which I always melted for and.. **wait a minute. **- just for us, me and you, me and you. me.. and you.. - My mom's conversation took over my mind. Oh crap.

"How did you.." I tried to say.

"I could read your face, shawty. Now lets go" he said, while wrapping his arms around my waist.

We got inside our suite, and it was amazing. I just couldn't believe it.. Two weeks in this amazing place? Yeah, it won't be a big problem. As soon as I closed the door, I felt justin's hand on me. He kissed my earlobe, and then my neck. That was a weak spot. My legs lost their strength, and if he wasn't holding me against him, I would've fell to the ground. Then, he kissed me. His tongue asking for entrance, and when when I did, he explored my mouth as if he had never done before. I felt myself getting hotter, and justin dragged me to the bed. That earlier talk came to me again. No sex, she said. Oh god. Was that what we were about to do? I pushed him away, with a worried look. He was about to say something, he had a confused expression. Then, I blurted out

"I'm so sorry justin, I just can't do this" I got up, and went to the lobby. I sat there on the couch, thinking. Oh god, what am I doing?

Heeeeey guys! So, yeah I started writing my stories again! What will Jess do now? :S (: I know it's short, I'll make the next one bigger! So sorry it took me so long to upload it, and please leave your comments if you want me to continue it! (: Oh, and special thanks to FlyinSquirrels because she inspired me to write this! Thank you all so much for asking, and I hope you like it!


End file.
